Baby It's Cold Outside
by ShiroNekoIsMe
Summary: Yuri loved Victor. Victor loved Yuuri. And so did Yuuri. So, where did that leave Otabek again?


' _Once upon a time, in a far east kingdom, a young and brave hero fell in love with a beautiful yet painfully brash little fairy.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hero?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Fairy?"_

" _...yeah."_

" _Bullshit. This is the 21_ _st_ _century for fuck's sake. No one's gonna read such a cheesy clichéd line straight out of a fairy tale anymore!"_

" _Then, how do you want to go about it then, Yuri?"_

" _Just tell them the goddamn truth, that's how! Ugh, just let me do the narrating then!"_

" _Fine, have it your way!"_

" _The bitch's finally gone. We'll start from the scratch again. Y'all wanna know what really happened? It actually went like this..."_

* * *

"Isn't Victor being a jerk- Hey, Yurio... Are you even listening?" Yuuri's devastated voice shook me out of my reverie. I grumpily looked up to see a hideous snotty tear-stained face of this awkward low self-esteemed _Katsudon_ -lover of an ice skater.

 _BANG!_

I slammed at the table hard, startling a few customers around us and of course, Yuuri himself. We quickly gathered some hushed whispers and curious looks from them in which I casually dismissed.

"Y-yurio?" Yuuri shakily stared back at me, letting out a few nervous hiccups while he was at it.

 _God, this boneless piece of shit._

I had manners issues. And the worst personality as some might say. But, I can't help it. I hate what I hate. I'd say what I want. And currently, I want nothing more than to beat some harsh words into my annoying wishy-washy rival, Katsuki Yuuri.

"Oi, damned pig. Did you just called me out today on a fucking Sunday nonetheless just to flaunt your happy married life out to me?" I began in a highly unamused tone, angrily slurping away at my strawberry milkshake, making loud rude noises but I didn't care.

"Married- what nonsense are you spouting!" Yuuri exclaimed, face easily turning a deep red colour. And he was unaffected by the derogatory nickname I gave him at all. "And what do you mean happy, I'm feeling far from that! He's being too rough, I can barely practice skating our new routine together!" He covered his blushing face, whining incongruously and while others would have sympathised with this pathetic wimp, I felt the exact opposite.

 _He pisses me off, and I mean it._

"You dumbass... Here you are, complaining about how Victor just wouldn't leave your ass alone and had had ravenous sex with you every single night after the Grand Prix and you still won't call that a happy married life!?"

 _I'd murder anyone just to be in your place, you ungrateful piece of shit._

"Sshh! Not so loud, Yurio-kun! People are going to hear us..!" Yuuri spluttered, bringing a finger to his mouth, the universal sign for 'shut the fuck up' for all I know but that only fuelled my anger even more.

"Well, maybe I want them to hear me!"

Yuuri, appeared bold and serious suddenly, gently patted my head and said, "you're touchier than usual, Yurio. Is it puberty? Have the hormones finally decided to kick in?" He seemed genuinely concerned but that only ticked me off and got me thinking, 'Hell no, I don't need your stupid concern!'

"HAA?! That's it!" I roughly pushed my chair out before getting up on my feet, ready to leave. "I'm fucking outta here!" Smacking down some notes for my share of food on the table, I grabbed at my tiger embroidered leather jacket and stormed out of the fast food joint.

Immediately, I was greeted by the freezing harsh weather outside, cold wind brushed through my face and I shivered uncontrollably. "C-cold." Even though I should be used to the harsh and cold weather, having originating from a Siberian country and all, but nope. I still felt so damn chilly that all of my hairs on my skin stood up on end upon thermoregulation mechanism. Maybe I was getting sick? Being around these lovesick idiots might have been the case surely enough. The idiot's germs were contagious.

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Again. And again. And again. One thing that I hated about myself was having these pathetic unmanly cat-like sneezes.

"Goddammit, talking to Yuuri had my temperature shot up for no reason. He gets on my nerve, that Katsudon-idiot. I fucking hate him." I muttered low under my breath, wandering aimlessly around the unfamiliar silent streets, I had stupidly gotten myself lost.

"Ugh, I so hate him."

Just then, an image of Yuuri skating to On Love:Eros during the competition in Hasegawa Ice Castle flashed my mind. He had beaten me and a defeat was still a defeat, bitter or not.

 _Okay, I lied. I didn't dislike him. I was just jealous of him. Just. So. Fucking. Jealous._

That spot beside Victor. I had always believed that it was rightfully mine for the longest time.

One day, a post of Yuuri skating to Victor's free skate got viral in the internet. And the silver-haired man made an unthinkable decision no one had ever expected him to. He willingly put his skating career on hold and even flew to Japan just to become Yuuri's coach, much to Yakov's and basically everyone's surprise, really.

And the next thing I knew, Victor was no longer by my side. Instantly, I felt a small pang on my chest.

Awe turned into admiration and admiration developed into love and love ultimately manifested into longing and pining for the one who would never respond to these feelings back. Victor never did had his eyes on me before. And I don't think he ever would.

 _It hurts. Why the fuck did I ever fall in love..?_

My vision became blurry and it took me a couple of while to realize I was crying. I tried hard not to think of their relationship, tried hard to busy myself with practice but in the end, was baited by Yuuri's misleading words when he said he had a fallout with Victor today. Was I expecting them to break up or something?

"Uughh. This sucks. Stupid Katsudon. Stupid Victor. Everyone's just messing around with me lately..."

Instinctively, I took out my phone and dialled the first number in my contact log. I knew just who to call during a situation like this. My (very first) friend and former rink mate, Otabek Altin. If I wasn't mistaken, he had come to Japan two days ago to compete in a competition. He picked up precisely after the third ring. As he always did.

'Hello?'

"Otabek-kun..." My voice cracked at the end. I bit back a sob from escaping but failed miserably when I started sneezing and bursting into tears at the same time. "H..ey, can...you... _achoo!_ Waaaaah!"

 _I wanted to see you so bad right now._

'Yuri? What's wro- Are you crying?' Otabek, dubbed as the Kazakhstan hero, inquired, his tone worried and a little impatient.

 _Who did it? Who made this beautiful angel cry? Unforgivable._

Something inside the dark-haired man snapped. He wouldn't allow the person to get away with such crime.

"Where are you right now? I'm coming to you."

* * *

"You're late..." I casually said, not bother looking at the man at all. My red and dark blue hoodie was pulled up to hide my visibly swollen eyes. I had just finished crying my eyes out so of course they were in a pretty bad shape.

"My bad." Otabek's quiet calm voice reached my eardrums shortly after.

"Heh, even your voice showed no sign of remorse. You're hopeless." I tried to play it cool but barely did when my voice almost cracked at the end. Biting my lower lip, I jolted shortly after I felt a weight on top of my head.

Looking up frowning, I saw Otabek staring back at me with his sharp dark currant eyes as his hand was patting me in an awkward but strangely soothing kind of way. Immediately, I felt my eyes burnt and tears threatened to spill out of them once more.

"...tch..." I cluck my tongue, slowly bringing my head down, a teardrop of two fell out of my eyes so I roughly wiped them away with the back of my sleeve. "Don't you fucking treat me like a kid too."

Otabek said nothing, but instead he yanked at my hand so that I stumbled into his chest.

"W-what's the big idea! I'm- I'm not gay...!"

That was the first thing I blurted out and immediately I screeched inside my head like a banshee. 'The fuck did I just said!? I fucking dug my own grave here!' I firmly planted my face on Otabek's chest, pitifully cowering in embarrassment. Then, I felt Otabek's large hand on my head, warm fingers ran through my yellow hair. Funny how I didn't felt repulsed by his touches the way I did with everyone else. He was special. Just like my grandpa, I felt comfortable and completely safe with him.

"Didn't say you were." Otabek's cool voice reached my ears like waves of lullaby, bringing me out of my reverie. "Though kinda wish you were..."

I quickly snapped my head up and saw Otabek's face, calm but with a slight frown in between his eyebrows. "What...?" Did I heard it wrong? Was my mind playing tricks on me?

"So, I could finally have a chance with you."

"...oh." I managed to squeak out before his words fully sank into my mind.

" _OH_."

 **To be continued..?**

* * *

 **Give a shout if you're looking for more OtaYuri moments~ ;)**


End file.
